To Be Sure
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Inuyasha, turned into human by a witch for who knows how long, has now need to stay in Kagome's time. He's been acting funny too. What'll happen?
1. Episode 1

**To Be Sure**

**By: StarlessCharm**

**Episode 1**

**Change

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I RULE INUYASHA! ... no I don't.

-sigh- I'd like to meet Rumiko Takahasi and steal the Inu-gang away from her...oh sheer bliss!

Don't you? Nah, probably be protecting her from me.

Anyways... since I suck at writing stories, please tell me what you think of my poems. Please comment too. It would really be appreciated. You can find the link on my profile.

* * *

"Oh, Inuyashaaa!"

_'Ugh, fuck, bitch. Don't say it, don't--'_

**"OSUWARI!"**

WHAM!

Everyday was the same. Day and night. He was getting fed up. He and Kagome were enduring pointless fights. These past days, she was so moody. And he just hated the fact that he had to avoid her oh, so delicious, intoxicating scent. His nose just couldn't bear it. Everytime he looked at her, he just wanted to pounce on her and take her innocent and claim her. That's why he's been avoiding her gaze, because the minute he looked at her, he'd have no control. Doesn't she know that she's in heat? She's been wanting to spend some time with him, but he's been only hurting her, by pushing her away. She would then bring on the waterworks, and 'osuwari' him. Having no leads on Naraku wasn't making his life any better either.

But for now, he was...thankful that Naraku hasn't shown up yet.

Curse that stupid damned witch! The last battle that he and his friends encountered, a witch that obtained black powers, had used his hanyou powers as an advantage, and had set a curse upon him. It was really ticking him off, because this curse would begin tonight.

Still in thought, sitting on a tree branch, arms crossed, and eyes closed, he hadn't felt or heard the prescence of the young miko approaching him, and calling out his name. That is, until she 'osuwari'ed him.

"'am it, 'ench! 'ou 'ad to do 'hat!" After the spell wore off, he brushed himself from the dirt on the ground. He then turned to her, controlling his temper and desires. He mentally kicked himself for almost thinking up dirty thoughts. The miko just stood infront of him, looking at him oddly.

Feeling her intent stare he snapped, "What?"

"Well, I just finished cooking ramen...I thought you'd like to know and come inside to eat with us. You havn't said a word to us since this morning, except 'stupid idiots!'. Is there anything wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up and blushed. Now _he _was just standing and staring infront of her, staring at her oddly. Except, he wasn't staring at her oddly...but, _longing_?

_'Yeah right, Kagome. Get a grip! As if he wants you like that...but why is he looking at me like that then?' _Kagome started to fidget with her sleeves, hearing no answer from his mouth.

_'I'd like to taste those lips someday again...aiyee! No, bad Kagome! Just because you didn't get enough of him at Kaguya's Castle, does **not** mean you have to--'_

Her thoughts were broken, when Inuyasha spoke, "Let's go inside." He walked past her. She could her his footsteps from the ground heading to the village. A moment later, Kagome followed him.

* * *

Nightfall had approached. Everyone was a little worried at what would happen to Inuyasha. Millions of possibilites travelled through their heads, as they sat in silence around the cozy fire in Kaede's hut.

"Well, this curse that the witch cast upon Inuyasha, should only be temporary. Seeing that she is not powerful at all, atleast not as powerful as the Black Priestess we encountered long ago."

"Do you think...the witch would cast some kind of death curse on him, houshi-sama?"

"Don't be obsurd, Sango! And if I'm not mistaken, a death curse would take several days for symptons to show up. Then I'd turn in sick, and die. But because I'm a half demon, the only forms I have left since that damned witch absorbed my hanyou powers, is my demon blood and human blood. My demon blood wouldn't be affected at all, neither should my human blood, since the blood is mixed, so sooner or later I'd have healed up before the curse would have affected the sickness. Isn't that right, Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted. He was sure that he was not going to drop dead anytime soon.

"Miroku, if that's the case...then the only thing she could've done is to--" Kagome started.

"-change Inuyasha into human."

Soon, the atmosphere was covered with silence.

"Great. Just fucking brilliant!" Inuyasha blurted out furiously.

"Inuyasha. Please control your temper, and watch your language around Shippo!" Kagome ordered calmly.

"What for? I've heard all the cusses their is to know. I have ears! And since I'm a demon aswell, I can hear better too, even when he mumbles. So...anyways, what are we gonna do?" Shippo responded.

"Well...if Inuyasha is really going to turn human tonight, for who knows how long, I think it would be best if he were to stay in my era." Kagome suggested. She felt Inuyasha's gaze fall onto her. The same gaze he gave during noon. She shuddered.

"I think it would be best aswell. Before you even object, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke calmly, but then a bit of sarcasm hit to his tone, "we all know you're strong, and that you'd fight on Naraku anyways, and probably die," Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest.

"But it would be wise to stay in Kagome's era. We have no leads on Naraku, nor has any attacks occured. And Kagome hasn't sense any jewel shard either."

"Keh, maybe her spiritual powers aren't strong enough to sense a shard 2 feet away." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha. Osuwari."

WHAM!

"-sigh- and I just fixed the floor the last time you sat him, Kagome. Next time, Inuyasha, keep your negative thoughts to yourself." Sango eyed him dangerously. She gave him a say-one-more-word-and-I'll-beat-you-to-a-pulp glare. Inuyasha just gulped.

"Well, we better leave soon-" Just when Kagome started, a little bit of light came from Inuyasha's direction. Everyone turned to him, and as they did, they spotted black hair, short nails, no ears, and dark violet eyes.

"My theory was right afterall. Just...who knows when the curse wares off." Miroku said bluntly, as if the change was nothing the matter.

"Fucking great..." Inuyasha mumbled. This is really great! Since his emotions are so much stronger that he can blurt out words he may mean, but would never say in a million years...yet, he'll have to be extra cautious around Kagome. Let alone in her era, in her house. Maybe in her room.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. Being human isn't that bad!" Kagome chirped.

"And...you won't have to deal with any demons for a while either!" Shippo chimed in.

"So Naraku can get stronger? Knowing I'm not here?"

Everyone was silent.

"So what, Inuyasha. You'll get stronger too. He gets stronger, you get stronger, everyone gets stronger..." Kagome babbled on about everyone getting stronger.

"Er, right. Anyways, how long do you think this will last, Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired. He really hated being human.

"Hmm...well no longer than about 2 months." Miroku said calmly. "I may be wrong...maybe one."

Inuyasha just gaped at him. _2 months, 2 months, 2 months, 2 months, **months, months, 2 friggin months!**_

"DAMN IT ALL!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome felt really guilty. It meant he had to spend 2 months with her, and Kami knows if he really doesn't like being near her, atleast from the ways he's reacted to her everytime she offered to stay with him. He'd just shoo her away. It really did hurt.

"I think, you and Kagome should leave now." Miroku suggested.

"I'll go pack. I'll meet you by the well, okay Inuyasha?" Kagome turned and looked at him.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome got to the other side of the well, the sky was dark blue, tinted with a few sparkling stars. As they strode slowly over to the shrine, a little boy came wandering about.

"Kagome! Welcome back. Hey, Inuyasha! Wanna play-- hey, wait a second. You're...your hair is black! You can shape shift?"

Inuyasha just sweatdropped and smiled at the kid. "Hey Sota. Sure, I'd love to play games with you ( again ), and no I can't shape shift. I'm human for 2 straight months. Fun, isn't it?"

"Haha. Anyways, mom just made dinner." Sota turned to Kagome. "Mom said that we 3, excluding you, are going over to Osaka. We've leaving tonight." Kagome's brother inquired.

"Oh. Okay. Well you have fun, alright?"

"And be sure to snag a girl too." Inuyasha winked at Sota.

"Sure thing, Inuyasha!" With that, Sota ran back to the shrine. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, noticing she was looking at him funny.

"What?"

"'And be sure to snag a girl'? Are you...okay?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, continuing to stare at him funny.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha glanced towards the shrine, and back at her. _'Damn...she looks really sexy standing like that. Just need to fumble up into that skirt and... Damnit Inuyasha!' _

_**'You know you can't resist** **thinking these thoughts...'**_

_'What the, who the hell are you?'_

_**'You. Who else? Wow, I can't believe you're that stupid.'**_

_'Uuh... huh?'_

**_'You dope. Your conscience. Anyways, know that I'm always right, and don't object to anything as I say. For example, you're stupid.'_**

_'What the, no I'm not!' _

**_'And you look pretty stupid arguing with yourself.'_**

Inuyasha then came back to reality, and noticed Kagome walking towards the shrine. Slightly embarassed, he followed.

* * *

Inuyasha entered her house. Looking around, he smelled something delightful.

_'Smells like some kind of stew I used to make when I was little...'_

"Oh, Inuyasha. My family just left. They left me some money to get you clothes and all that." Kagome came around from the other room and put on her apron. It was decorated with pink flowers. It looked a little frilly for Kagome, knowing she isn't the girl type. Who fights demons side by side with a half demon, a lecherous monk, and a vicious demon exterminator, who's girly? Certainly not _his_ Kagome.

_'His!' _Inuyasha almost choked.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? You've been acting funny."

"If there's one person who had to be funny, it's you." Inuyasha stated, and grinned.

"Oh? And how am I so funny, Inuyasha?"

"If you must know..." Noticing Kagome backing up to a wall, while Inuyasha approached her, with a wide smirk on his face, he put his hands on her waist, and leaned down to her ear, and bit it gently. He pushed her back to touch the wall, and crushed her body with his. It felt so right embracing her like that.

Kagome gasped, and was so nervous and shocked by his sudden, intimidating actions, she just stood. _'W-what is he doing! Aiyee, this is so, this feels, oh my...ahhh! I have to push him away...no no don't do that...' _Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"You...never do realise what's going around..._us_...do you?" Inuyasha whispered and lowered his mouth to her cheek, then neck. His hands still resting on her waist. He nipped her neck a little, and gently his hands were caressing her back.

"U-us?"

Inuyasha chuckled. He backed away, allowing her to move once again. _'Damnit, stupid human form, don't know what you're good for!' _

Kagome moved around and began cooking, feeling very flushed of what just happened.

_'Why do I feel so completely unsure now of what's to happen next? This is so not what I had expected when he was coming over! Oh, this is bad...not that I'm complaining...no no no! Kagome, bad! He's not yours, remember! Oh, I was hoping he's just come in and barge the cupboards for ramen or something. Then sleep. But not this! And to think he has to sleep in my room...'_

Inuyasha watched her as she cooked, and looking pink. The way she was acting now was a bit tense. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He probably will make this 2 months-demon fighting free-alone time with Kagome-in my human form state the best he can. Anyways, didn't Sota say her mom made dinner already?

"Oi, Kagome, your mom made dinner, remember?" Inuyasha pointed at adish that was covered with a bowl, so itwas a little hot.when Kagome turned.

"Oh...I forgot."

"I'll just set up the table."

_'Set up the table? Since when did you do that, Inuyasha?'_

Both had finished eating. Dinner was served as chicken stew, with bread. It was truly delicious. _'But I could've cooked better, knowing I'd be cooking for Kagome.'_

"You...seem to change, really fast when you're human." Kagome pointed out, bluntly. She was trying to pick-up a conversation, and she had to say that? She really is hopeless when it came to guys...even to Inuyasha. Oh my.

"Change? Well, I wouldn't exactly put it as change..." Inuyasha paused, thinking of how he had 'changed'. Maybe a little, but blame it on his human side. He didn't expect to ask Sota to snag girls, nor to put Kagome in a intimidating situation. Hell, he didn't even know his human side would go _that _far. Knowing what he did, and thought about it, he really needed to control his emotions towards her. Sure, he loved the girl, and wanted to tell her, show her, and all, but he wouldn't let the human side go that far to blurting it out. Not yet, atleast. But then, it's okay to soften up a bit, right? And...well he really does. "But, as you know how those people say, change is good."_ 'Just not when Kikyo told me to change to human.' _Inuyasha smirked while Kagome ate. He'd change for Kagome, he really would.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that...was okay. Anyway a little..tiny bit longer than I had expected? Oi, I suck at writing stories. Anyways, sorry for my sudden...character change on Inuyasha. So...before you flame me, I'm just gonna warn you that, his personality will be sorta completely different...like more protective ( like he isn't already ), romantic, and all that. '

Anyways you see that tiny tiny...purdy purple button down there? You know wanna press it. We all know you do.

V

V

V

V

...I'll give you a cookie. '

V  
V  
V  
V

Thank you!

V

BTW, if you havn't read up there it would be much appreciated if you could visit my poems since I suck at writing stories, I'd like to know what you think of my poems! Just go to my profile.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah! They're really good...so check'em out!

Yep! You heard the man! And if you didn't review...

V  
V  
V

Press that buuton, press that buuton, press that buttonbutton press that buuton...


	2. Episode 2

**To Be Sure**

**By: StarlessCharm**

**Episode 2**

**Difference**

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I RULE INUYASHA! ... no I don't. 

-sigh- I'd like to meet Rumiko Takahasi and steal the Inu-gang away from her...oh sheer bliss!

Don't you? Nah, probably be protecting her from me.

Anyways... since I suck at writing stories, please tell me what you think of my poems. Please comment too. It would really be appreciated. You can find the link on my profile.

* * *

Yay! My first two reviewers...thank you HeadMistress-Selena, and iheartinuyashaX. Much appreciated!

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome cautiously, drinking in how her hair sways back and forth behind her back, the way it shines in the light, the way her hips moves when she walks, the way she just...lives! And that body! Damn, if he wasn't going to get any from her soon, he'd probably go insane. Inuyasha turned away from her as she then turned her back around to face him. 

Blinking a few times, she then asked, "Well, I'm full. What do you want to do?" Inuyasha glanced at the 'digital clock'. _'2:07 am...it's this late, er, early, and she wants to do something? Well, I sure wouldn't mind doing...**that **with her.' _Knowing she was waiting for his answer he said, "We should sleep." He saw her looking at the clock aswell, and gave a slight gasp.

"Oh, gosh you're right. Let's go upstairs. I have something for you to sleep in that might be more comfortable, if you like? And you can put your sword in my closet. You won't be needing it."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "Of course I need it! Who knows what might happen to us. To you! I swore to protect you, remember!"

Kagome sighed. _'He's being so sweet...' _Kagome responded calmly, "Inuyasha, my era is different from yours. Even without your sword, you'd be able to protect me! The people who live in my era are more vulnerable and weak! You'd knock'em out like a light!"

Inuyasha was about to respond, but Kagome beat him to it. "Besides, you're human now, remember? You can't use it." She had a point there.

"And, people don't go walking around with overgrown swords." Kagome snickered. Inuyasha just pouted slightly.

_'He's so cute when he gives in like that...' _Kagome shook her head. "Let's get to sleep. Tomorrow, we can go shopping!" She chirped. Inuyasha just groaned.

* * *

"Damnit, Kagome, do I _really _need to wear this?" holding up some odd-looking clothes, Inuyasha observed. A shirt that felt silky, sleeve-less, and the shirt was white, tinted with black and grey. Holding up a pair of shorts in the other hand was the same fabric, the color was crimson red, and the shorts were knee-high. "They don't look comfortable to me." He added, mumbling slightly louder. 

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to the clothes in this era. Just go change, alright?"

Cursing under his breath, he obeyed, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"I told you not to touch me, houshi-sama!" Sango threatened. She had her fists up, ready to knock him out. As best he could, he tried to reason with her.

"S-Sango, please! Show mercy to an innocent monk!"

"Innocent!" Sango almost screeched. "You are far from being _innocent_! Way beyond that!" As the bickering went on, a small cat-demon and a fox demon walked out of the hut.

Turning to the small cat demon, the fox stated, "We really had to be stuck with these two morons, didn't we, Kirara? And I thought Inuyasha and Kagome were worse."

Kirara only 'mew'ed back as a response.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Aren't you done?" Kagome asked through the bathroom door. 

"I'm washing my face!"

"Oh, okay." Kagome walked back to her room.

Just a moment later, he walked into her room. When Kagome turned to ask him where he wanted to sleep, she just gawked. He had had to be the hottest guy she'd ever met. The shirt showed off his well-toned muscular chest ( from fighting demons everyday ), and his arms stood out perfectly as well, but not too much, and the shorts just made him stand out like he was a bad boy. ( If you know what I mean ) Noticing that smirk on his face, she quickly turned away.

Inuyasha walked upto her and whispered, "You don't look so bad yourself, except you could really lose the gown you're wearing right now..." Kagome blushed 80 shades ( is that possible? ) of red at his sudden outburst.

She turned to him. "Have you been hanging around Miroku lately?"

She watched him as he raised an eyebrow and put on a sarcastic face. He replied with amusemet, "We've only travelled with him for 2 years, right Kagome?"

Blushing, Kagome just fumbled with the bedsheets.

"Uh, right. Anyways," Now facing him again, and counting off her fingers, "where would you like to sleep? My mom's bed, grandpa's, or Sota's? Sota's bed is big enough."

"Hm...aren't you missing an option, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, while smirking.

_'He's been doing that alot lately. Not good.' _Kagome gave him a cheery smile and said, "Nope." She then found herself backing up again, just as she was in the kitchen. Her back touched the wall, and his smile widened. "What about your bed, Kagome?" He asked, like an innocent child.

Unable to answer, she tried to escape from grasp, but his strong arms encircled her waist, and he rested his head on hers. He felt her squirm. He frowned a little.

"Don't you like me?" He whispered softly. His voice sounded a little sadder than she had expected.

_'Like you? I love you, baka!' _Still squirming a bit, she got tired, and gave in, and replied nervously. "Isn't this a little sudden? And an ironic question? Of course, I like you! Why wouldn't I? I mean, you're my friend." Ha! Now he can just let me go, and--

"Not that like. Like like, kind of like." _'I'm not letting you off so easily, Kagome.'_

"Er, how many likes are there, Inuyasha?"

"One. And not the simple like."

_'Oi, he's confusing on this subject, like.' _"Well, Inuyasha..." She really didn't want to say it out loud, but then again, it's the truth, right? "I can't say if I like you that way, if you're still with Kikyo."

_'Stupid girl, she thinks I love Kikyo? Well, he's sure gonna show Kagome a thing or two!'_

Inuyasha closed the distance between their faces. Kagome's eyes widened, and felt him hold onto her tighter. Fire began rising in Kagome's body. She couldn't register what was happening. _'I mean, it's just a kiss! Isn't it?'_ She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for her entrance, and he was tasting every inch of her mouth. He ran one of his hand down her back, while the other slipped under her night gown.

Kagome moaned at his touch and simply melted against him. His hands, his mouth, his tongue, his body, oh Kami, it was just too much. Her legs felt wobbly, and her eyes closed in sheer bliss. _'Exactly, how the hell did he learn to kiss like that?' _

Both pulled away gently for air. Kagome was panting slightly, while Inuyasha was breathing softly. While looking at her, he captured her lips once more, but in a very hungry kiss. He pushed her down onto her bed and ran his hands all over her body. His mouth nipped gently at her neck, then to her jawline, back to her lips. He pulled away, and kissed her nose.

"Guess I'm sleeping here, huh?" Inuyasha watched her go into shock mode. _'Naughty bitch. Thinking dirty thoughts, aren't you?' _Inuyasha just chuckled lightly. He then stood up, switched off the lights, and climbed in bed with Kagome. He pulled her close to him protectively, his face nestled in her hair, smelling her sweet scent.

"Good night, Kagome."

Finally coming back to reality, she whispered, "Good night, Inuyasha."

* * *

The room was brightened by the sun, a slight breeze entered through the windows. Children laughed outside, and the laughter woke Inuyasha up. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, and glanced at the sleeping girl that was in his arms. _'I could get used to this...anyways time to wake her up!' _Inuyasha slipped his hand under her gown, his mouth licking and kissing her shoulder and neck. 

"Kagome..." He cooed softly. He gently shook her. "Wake up Kagome..." His hand under her gown stroked her thighs. Hearing her moan, he grinned.

"Wake up, Kagome..." He turned her around and noticed her strip from the grown was pulled down a little, allowing Inuyasha access to see her cleavage. _'Nice.'_ Inuyasha snickered. He leaned and kissed her.

Kagome's head stirred a little. She yawned...or atleast tried. Her mouth was muffled. Someone was kissing her, and she moaned into his kiss. Realising what was going on, she pushed him away, and opened her eyes, finding Inuyasha gripping her wrists into his hands. He grinned down at her.

"Mornin' sleepy head. As you know, it's past breakfest."

Kagome just blushed at his new way of waking her up. _'Anyways, today was shopping...' _"I'll g-go make lunch. You get changed. New clothes are laid out on the chair. Okay?" Kagome got out of his embrace and went downstairs.

Inuyasha glanced over the folded clothes laid out for him and groaned.

* * *

_'Inuyasha really is turning into a--'_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Picking up the cordless phone, she answered, "Kagome speaking." _'Please don't let it be Hojo, please don't let it be Ho-'_

**"Hi Kagome! How are ya?" **Chirped one of her friend's voice on the other line.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Hi, Eri. I'm good."

**"That's great! We're all going shopping. Gonna come?"**

"Um...I was going to go shopping aswell, and I--"

**"Hojo's coming too!" **Giggled Eri.

Why did she have to suffer this match-making? Don't they get that she doesn't like Hojo? Kagome groaned.

"Actually, I'm bringing a guy...we're going clothes shopping." '_Here it comes...get ready...'_

Kagome heard Eri gasp. **"Would that guy happen to be that two-timing, possessive, gets jealous easily, jerk of a boyfriend of yours?"**

"Uh,"

**"Oh my god! Well, we'll see you at your place in an hour! Bye!"**

Kagome sighed. _'Damn.'_

* * *

Inuyasha came down the stairs, wearing a black t-shirt that once again, showed off his muscular chest, and baggy pants, and a belt. Inuyasha growled lightly at her. "This feels awkward." 

Kagome just stared at him. _'Oh my...he looks absolutely downright sexy.' _Finally catching her breath, she said, "I'm surprised you knew how to wear a belt." She smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Holding her hands, he said in a dangerous, low voice. "That's all I get?" He pushed his mouth down on her lips.

_'He...he can't just barge into my mouth whenever he wants to!' _Kagome pushed back and looked slightly pissed. Inuyasha embraced her tighter.

"So, when we gonna go?"

"Oh my friends just called. They're going to drop by in an hour and come to the mall with us." She looked upto him. He nodded.

Snuggling closed into his embrace, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her next, fresh information, she then said, "And...Hojo's coming too." She was now expecting him to shout, yell, curse, or do what he does. But he didn't.

"Keh. Just know you're mine, and mine only." Inuyasha gave her a light kiss on the forehead and went to the cabinets for plates and forks.

_'Wow...that went well.'_

Kagome smiled. She strode over to the kitchen and continued to cook lunch.

* * *

After eating ramen for lunch ( duh ), the doorbell rang. Kagome got up and put her dish into the sink, and walked over to the front door. As she opened it, sure enough were herthree friends, and Hojo, and smiled brightly at her.

Outside was really beautiful. Sunny, and no cloud was in sight.

"Hey, Kagome!" Greeted Yuka.

"Hi, Kagome! Are you feeling well today?" Thethree girls giggled as Hojo asked about her health.

Kagome just smiled, and replied, "I'm fine Hojo, thank you."

"So, where's that boyfriend of yours, Kagome? Hm?" Thethreegirls eyed at Kagome curiously.

Just as Kagome was about to response, she felt a tight grip around her waist, her head pushed back onto a hard chest, and felt her cheeks burning.

"Right here." Came the response, as Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha smirk. When Kagome turned to her friends, they just gawked, and seemed to drool. ( haha )

"Er, guys, this is Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, and felt herself pulled by herthree friends, leaving thetwo guys staring at each other...a little envy floating around the area.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, KAGOME!" Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri screamed at once. 

"Owch. Quiet down!" Kagome covered her ears, as those words still rung in her head. "I don't wanna go death anytime now, okay?"

"Sorry" thethree friends apologized.

Kagome heard the trees rustle as the wind grew stronger. _'It's almost fall...'_

"So, Kagome."

"Hm?"

"This Inuyasha guy. Where's he from." They all asked dreamily. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"He came from...Osaka." Thinking up lies. _'He came from 500 years ago...'_

"Oooh...the beach!" Kagome sweatdropped.

"He's so hot. If you ever dump him, not that I think you will, pass him onto us okay?"

"And if he's ever bullying you, tell us so we can show him a good-- I mean, bad time okay?"

Kagome was surrounded by fans of Inuyasha, swarming with questions and favors. Oh boy.

* * *

"Hey, sup." ( sudden language change in Inuyasha? ) Inuyasha reached out a hand to shake Hojo's. 

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Kagome tells us alot about you." Hojo shook Inuyasha's hand, and looked him in the eye.

"Really."

Hojo coughed. "Really."

Inuyasha just smiled and invited him inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that second chapter! Anyways, if any one has any ideas for a little twist, regarding Inuyasha's curse, please tell me! I would really like more reviews so that I can ensure myself my story is progressing well enough to continue to write. What's the point of writing if know one likes it?

Anyways you see that tiny tiny...purdy purple button down there? You know wanna press it. We all know you do.

V

V

V

V

...I'll give you a cookie. '

V  
V  
V  
V

Thank you!

V

BTW, if you havn't read up there it would be much appreciated if you could visit my poems since I suck at writing stories, I'd like to know what you think of my poems! Just go to my profile.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah! They're really good...so check'em out!

Yep! You heard the man! And if you didn't review...

V  
V  
V

Press that buuton, press that buuton, press that buttonbutton press that buuton...


	3. Episode 3

**To Be Sure**

**By: StarlessCharm**

**Episode 3**

**Telling

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I RULE INUYASHA! ... no I don't.

-sigh- I'd like to meet Rumiko Takahashi and steal the Inu-gang away from her...oh sheer bliss!

Don't you? Nah, probably be protecting her from me.

Anyways... since I suck at writing stories, please tell me what you think of my poems. Please comment too. It would really be appreciated. You can find the link on my profile.

* * *

O.o Whoops. I hadn't realized I spelled 'Takahashi' in the first and secondchapter wrong. I just missed out the 'h'. Sorry about that!

* * *

Everyone sat in the car, while Hojo was driving. ( Hojo sat in the front with Kagome, Eri and Yuka and Ayumi sat beside with Inuyasha in the back ) They were headed to the mall, and were stuck in traffic. If was caused by a car crash up ahead. Smoke scattered around the area, and travelled up to the sky. 

Inuyasha's patience was thin and soon shifted around in his seat. He snorted in annoyance.

Kagome stole a glance behind. Inuyasha turned to her and snapped, "What?"

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Opening them slowly, she spoke, "We're almost there, Inuyasha. Just...relax, okay?" She was rewarded with a small growl. Kagome just sighed again.

"Say...Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

Turning his face towards hers, he raised an eyebrow and responded, "Yeah?"

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" Suggested Eri, as she clasped her hands together. "You do know how to play, right?"

Playing with the memories he had with Kagome two weeks ago, he did seem to remember to play that game before with her. He tried to remember the rules of the game.

_Flashback..._

_"Inuyasha? Let's do something! How about a game?" Kagome chirped._

_Inuyasha just groaned. He jumped down from the branch he had been resting on for the morning. He slowly sat beside Kagome and said, "What game are you thinking about?"_

_"Well, one person asks the other person a question. The question can be anything. You have to answer truthfully. Meaning, no lies! Then the person asks a question back, and vice cersa, until both persons asked 20 questions, which means this game is called 20 questins! Really, this game is a great way to get to know eachother better." Kagome looked at him with hopefull eyes. "So, do you want to play?"_

_"Sure, why not."_

_End flashback..._

"Inuyasha? You there?" Eri snapped her fingers in his face.

Disturbing his memory phase, he just shook his head. Collecting his thoughts, he replied, "Yeah. I know how to play."

"Alright! I'll ask first." Eri pretended to think. She turned to Ayumi and Yuka and began to whisper. Inuyasha just looked away, waiting for her - or their - question. He began to thought about his question to ask aswell. He then felt a tug on his arm. Inuyasha turned his head, and Eri pulled back.

"Okay. Who was your first love?" Inuyasha winced at the question give to him. Kagome also heard, and Inuyasha saw her bite her lower lip. Knowing Kagome's feelings, he just answered, "I don't have one." Inuyasha then heard Kagome sigh. _'Oh, shit. That came out wrong... her friends might think Kagome's my first love...or something.' _Inuyasha just waved both his hands and said, "Er, um, nevermind. You don't need to know." Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Uh, uh, uh Inuyasha! You have to answer each question truthfully! Remember?"

Inuyasha just sat in thought. "Okay, well I _truthfully _think you don't need to know."

"That's too bad. Now spill!" Ayumi demanded.

Kagome frowned a little. She heard Inuyasha reply a "You don't know her" and heard her friends gasp a little. _'What, do they think it's me?' _Kagome just let out a soft chuckle.

"We don't care! What's her name?" The three girls ordered.

Inuyasha came up with a new comeback, "What if it's...not a her?" The three girls just let out an 'ew' sound.

"Yeah right. Now tell us!"

"Fine. Her name's Kikyo. But that's all I'm saying!" Inuyasha declared in defeat. "Anyways, I don't like her anymore, okay? And it's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay. Shoot." Eri lifted her chip up, ready for any questions that's going to be asked.

Inuyasha kept thinking and thinking, but couldn't ask Eri anything. Hell, he didn't know anything about her to get her slightly embarrassed or angered or something. He might aswell stick with the easy questions.

"Okay. Who...no, wait. What was - oof!"

Inuyasha's question was cut. Hojo had swerved to the sidewalk, driving past the heavy traffic. Luckily, no one was walking on the sidewalk. Hojo then sped up faster, and after 5 minutes, they made it to the mall. Turning his face to the back, he spoke, "That wasn't so bad."

Kagome shook her head. "Well, atleast we're here. But Hojo," she turned and face him seriously. "Never drive like that. It's dangerous and only stupid people would drive like maniacs. Okay?" Her friends got out of the car, and so did she.

Inuyasha just snickered at Kagome's remark. Hojo turned to glare daggers at Inuyasha, but he left aswell. Sighing in embarrassment, Hojo also got out of the car and headed to the mall with the others. As they walked, Hojo watched intently at Inuyasha. He gawked at Inuyasha when he snaked his arm around Kagome's waist. Hojo expected that she'd push him away, but just saw her lean against him. Hojo gawked even more. He heard the three girls let out an "awwwwwww". He just snorted in disgust. _'She always pushes me away when I try to do that...'_

They all entered the mall and began to shop.

* * *

"Kagooome!" Screeched a high-pitched voice, calling out her name from quite a far distance. 

For two hours, Hojo was really bugging on Kagome's nerves. She kept showing off hints that she was Inuyasha's. To make it even more clearer, Inuyasha kissed her several times. And not just small pecks on the cheeks. But no, Hojo wouldn't give up.

_'Calm down, Kagome. Just calm down...you just gotta--' _"KAGOME!" _'calm DOWN!' _Turning towards Hojo's torturing screeches, she walked towards him to the other side of the mall. Looking up to his face, she put on a fake, cheery smile, and asked, "Yes, Hojo? Something wrong...?"

"Oh, nothing really, Kagome. I just wanted to ask you if you liked anything? My treat?" Hojo's smile widened more.

Kagome's smile brightened up a little more. "That's really nice, Hojo. But I don't need anything at the moment." With that, she turned around and headed to the store where the rest of her friends were, along with Inuyasha.

* * *

"Say, Miroku...?" Her eyes wandered to his face and studied his for awhile, since he was staring off into the distant skies. 

It's been fairly quiet in the feudal era, and no demons has been attacking any villages. It's as if Inuyasha's disappearance wore off the demons aswell. Coincidence...?

It was a warm day, the wind a little more breezy. The demon slayer studied the weather a little, and realized summer was coming to an end before fall took over. Such times when it comes to winter, their travelling will be a little more difficult, including the search for Naraku.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku's gaze fell towards Sango, who was sitting beside him, with Shippo cuddled in her lap. She was stroking has back, and he fell asleep soone enough.

Sango looked up from the sleeping kitsune, and looked him in the eyes as she did before. "Do you...do you think Inuyasha's condition may change? This curse does not seem to be so bad as we thought it would be. But then again...we never know." Sango looked down once more.

"Hm. I cannot say for sure...but we'll have to wait until Inuyasha and Kagome-sama arrive back. Until then, why not enjoy these two months to its fullest? I mean, we won't have to dwell into their relationship. Hearing their bickering, anymore..." _'Why not focus on **our** relationship, for instance?' _Grinning, Miroku slid a hand near her perfect, fine ass...

**SMACK**

"Miroku...KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!"

Miroku just sighed.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome looked towards her friends, as they greeted her, when she came into the store. 

"Hey. How's Inuyasha doing?" Kagome just hoped her friends didn't torture him too much.

"Oh, he's good. We just threw him some clothes. We've already chosen these." Eri held up 8 pairs of jeans, different styles and various shades of blue and black. In the other hand, she held up 12 shirts, various types of shirts, whether sleeveless or not. Most of the colors were red.

_'Hm. Must be Inuyasha's favorite color.'_

"Oi, I think this is too tight." As the three girls turned to Inuyasha, as he came out from one of the changing rooms, the girls instantly stood there dreamily. He was wearing a maroon, t-shirt, with black shorts, that hung low on his waist.

Kagome noticed and looked at Inuyasha and smiled. The shirt really showed off his chest, making Hojo a little out of his league. Kagome giggled a little.

"What's so funny, wench? I think I'm gonna suffocate. Be back in a min." With that, he went back into the changing room.

"Wow...did you see that?" Ayumi turned her face to talk to Eri.

"Yeah...total...buff-ness?"

"Buff-ness?" Yuka questioned.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm really hungry. Let's head to the food court! I feel like ating pizza. How about you guys?" Chirped Kagome. 

"Pizza sounds good." Everyone spoke. Inuyasha just nodded, since he didn't know what this "peet-za" was. They walked towards the pizza place and lined up. They were deciding which pizza to eat. Hojo was asked to get a table.

"Inuyasha, what pizza do you want?" Ayumi asked. "We've decided to go with either Hawaiian, Canadian, or just cheese."

Inuyasha just looked at them. "It doesn't matter for me."

"But you decision is important. Now choose!" Yuka insisted.

"Uh..." Kagome decided to help him a little. She whispered into Inuyasha's ear, and he nodded and chose cheese.

* * *

After eating, Eri had to go home. So everyone decided to leave aswell. Hojo drove the three girls home, and now headed to drop Kagome and Inuyasha off. 

They sat in silence. The skies were turning darker. The sun was dropping and the wind was stronger. Kagome rolled up her window.

Hojo was first to speak. "So, how long have you known Inuyasha?" Kagome thought of when she shattered the jewel.

"Um, about 2 years."

"I see. And...you've been seeing eachother for-"

"-two years." Inuyasha finished for Kagome.

She blushed a little.

Hojo seemed very disappointed. He hit the brakes hard. Kagome's seat belt held her back, and Inuyasha clunged onto the handal.

"Hojo! What'd you do that for!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a cat cross." Hojo lied. He gripped the wheel and began driving slowly.

* * *

A few minutes later, they reach Kagome's shrine. 

"Thanks for the ride, Hogi." Inuyasha and waved and dashed out of the car.

Grumbling a few curses ( like 'stupid', 'moron', 'ugly monkey' ), Hojo shouted, "It's Hojo!"

Inuyasha just turned around and waved again, heading inside the house.

"See you, Hojo." As Kagome stepped out of the car, she felt her arm being pulled down. Kagome turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hojo looked her in the eye, his face stern with seriousness. He then shook his head, and nearly screeched, "Why are you with him? You don't seen to be the type that would go out with someone who's such a...such a...such a badass bastard!" Hojo blurted out what he didn't exactly mean to say, though it felt good. Shaking his head, he added, "I know you, Kagome. I bet you're just after his appeances, because you-"

**SMACK!**

Hojo's world seem to stop. Slowly touching his cheek, he couldn't believe it. She slapped him.

Kagome slapped him.

Kagome slapped him. **Hard**.

_Kagome!_

Yanking her arm out of his hold, she replied angrily, "You have no right to say that! You don't know a thing about me! Inuyasha and I have been through so much, that you couldn't possibly understand our relationship! Either it's just friendship, or...or..." Kagome stopped for a minute. Closing her eyes, and placing her hands on her chest, she spoke softly, "or love."

Hojo winced. His heart felt it had been shattered.

Kagome closed the car door, and headed to her house, and saw Inuyasha leaning against the door smiling at her.

Hojo got out of the car, and yelled, "Wait! Kagome! You're making a mistake-"

"Leave."

"But I-"

"I said leave!" Kagome turned to face him." Listen here, I've been nice to you for too long, Hojo. I never liked you. Maybe as a friend, but nothing more. But now that I see you hate my... boyfriend," Kagome flushed a little, and Inuyasha's smile widened more. "maybe you shouldn't speak to me anymore. Because I know I don't want to speak to you at all!"

Finishing her speech, Kagome turned and walked to Inuyasha. He embraced her, and lightly placed a small kiss on her nose. Walking into the house, Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

A depressed, and angered Hojo stood infront of his car. Knowing that he could never have Kagome, he gloomily went inside his car, and drove away from her shrine.

* * *

"Oh my god. That felt so good, Inuyasha!" 

"Yeah, wouldn't you like to do it again?"

"Of course! Telling him off is absolutely...fun! I know I shouldn't say that, but it's true."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Anyways, since it's a little late...aw what the hell." Inuyasha grinned evilly at Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome felt herself backing up and hit the wall. She saw Inuyasha hover over her body and grabbed her wrists.

_'Talk about deja vu...'_ Kagome sighed in defeat."What do ya want?"

Inuyasha continued to grin evilly at her. "Oh, nothihng. Just the speech you gave Homo about our 'relationship'."

Kagome just looked at him funny. Then her brain clicked.

_Flashback..._

_"You couldn't possible understand our relationship! Either it's just friendship or...or...or love."_

_End flashback..._

Kagome groaned. Flushing terribly, she turned her head away from his gaze.

Inuyasha let go of her wrists and embraced her. He rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome leaned into his hug, and nestled her head onto his chest. They stayed like this for a long time.Inuyasha took a deep breath and Kagome looked up.

"Did you, I mean, do you really..."

Kagome just waited for his question.

Taking another deep breath, he continued, "Did you really mean it, when you said our relationship meant love?"

_Do you love me...?_

"I...well, yes, that is if you feel the same way, but, then, well what I mean is...I did say and meant we-mmph!"

Inuyasha crushed his lips on hers. He held her tighter, and stroked her back and thighs. He earned a soft moan from the woman he loves.

Smiling, he broke the kiss and looked at her, his noce touching hers.

He carassed her cheek, whispered the words he's always wanted her to know.

"I love you."

Kgome, just smiling back, wrapped her arms around his neck and pounced on him. Inuyasha lost his balance and they both fell to the floor.

Giggling, Kagome announced back proudly, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

With that said, Inuyasha kissed her once more.

"I think we should go visit Shippo and the others, and see how they're doing." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha smirked. "Or do you just wanna let them know we've madly inlove with eachother and finally confessed?"

Kagome blushed.

Chuckling, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"We'll go tomorrow, alright?"

Kagome nodded and kissed him once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Aha... har har! It seems a little early for our favorite couple to confess, eh? I tried not to bash Hojo too much. And I know I didn't because when I read over the part where he gets told off, I didn't feel sorry for him. Anyways, don't get me wrong, I like Hojo's kindness and all, but he's just so dense in the series. And too much of a health freak.

Sorry for holding up this story. I just didn't know what to write about. I hope I can conjure up a twist with Inuyasha's 'curse'.

I recieved personal requests for a lemon... I've never thought about it. Sure, I've read many one-shots... but I don't think I can write lemons. I just flush...I think. I've never tried writing them before, and I don't think I can. I'm too young. Hehe.

Just another note. Within two weeks, school starts for me. I'm starting high school. So I don't think I'll update often. I've also got my violin and piano to practice.

Thank you to my reviewers! I'm sorry for the sudden BIG change in Inuyasha's attitude. But I couldn't resist. I don't like the thought of Inuyasha's knowledge of sexuality clueless.

* * *

Anyways you see that tiny tiny...purdy purple button down there? You know youwanna press it. We all know you do.

V

V

V

V

...I'll give you a cookie. '

V  
V  
V  
V

Thank you!

V

BTW, if you havn't read up there it would be much appreciated if you could visit my poems since I suck at writing stories, I'd like to know what you think of my poems! Just go to my profile.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah! They're really good...so check'em out!

Yep! You heard the man! And if you didn't review...

V  
V  
V

Press that buuton, press that buuton, press that buttonbutton press that buuton...


	4. Episode 4

**To Be Sure**

**By: StarlessCharm**

**Episode 4**

**At Last

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I RULE INUYASHA! ... no I don't. **

-sigh- I'd like to meet Rumiko Takahashi and steal the Inu-gang away from her...oh sheer bliss!

Don't you? Nah, probably be protecting her from me.

Anyways... since I suck at writing stories, please tell me what you think of my poems. Please comment too. It would really be appreciated. You can find the link on my profile.

* * *

Gosh, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

Sorry for the long update. School started, and you know, first year at high school. I just didn't know what to expect. I also had violin practice! Please understand.

* * *

_**Eri's POV...

* * *

**_

I was walking down the hallway on the second floor of my school. The first two classes was misery. Soon that feelings felt like it dispersed into the air when rumors washed over me like a strong wave from the beach! And no, the rumors aren't bad... okay, okay they're horrible - atleast for a certain, rejected guy this whole school knows. You know, I thought he was nice and smart. But guess what? I am now just realising that he's just so slow and dense! I guess you could say Ayumi, Yuka and I were slow aswell, but Hojo's just way too stupid to catch on things. And too much of a health freak. Sure he's cute, but damn! Kagome's got it going on with that sexy manly hunk! Hojo just seems to out of Inuyasha's league, like, it's not even funny. And too nervewracking to compare the positives and negatives of them both. I mean... Inuyasha's like, all the positives, and Hojo are the negatives... Anyways I guess you could say Ayumi, Yuka, and I's wonderful idea of Operation Hojo and Kagome was the thing to really blame for. But we could also blame the lucky girl for being so secretive about her boyfriend who apprently came from Osaka. So, it's not entirely our fault!

Yep, I'm hearing people talking out loud about what happened to Hojo.

... you must be wandering what these rumors are about, and what exactly did happen to Hojo, right? ( Right now, I feel so important since I know a juicy rumor, and you don't! Hehe... ) Well yeah, the rumors are about Hojo. You see, the day we all hung out, Hojo got told off shortly after driving three of us ( Yuka, Ayumi and I ) home, and after when driving Kagome and Mr.Sexy home. Poor Hojo, his heart must have been seriously broken after what happened between Kagome and Hojo. She even told him she didn't want to see or speak to him ever again! Hm, I wonder how the poor guy's doing. I havn't seen him this whole morning, but I was told he was silently moping around.

I guess Hojo deserved what he got. I mean, Hojo had a good chance to see that Kagome was clearly not interested in him. That's why Ayumi, Yuka and I gave up shortly, realising Kagome wasn't interested. Rumors also has it that Hojo told Kagome what a jerk Inuyasha was and that she was after his appearances only. Talk about jealousy!

* * *

_**End POV...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kagome's POV...**_

_**

* * *

**_

As I entered through the main entrance of my school, everyone just stared at me. Some were even pointing at me! I couldn't tell what was going on. I doubt it was because I was late. ( Don't get me started about what happened this morning! Let's just say Inuyasha is just becoming a replica of Miroku! ) I checked the time on the wall clock and it was lunch time. Just then I heard the bell ring. So I started heading towards the cafeteria. But I felt myself being dragged away and saw my three friends. As I turned to face them, their faces told off the obvious. They certainly wanted something... or some answers. I let out an agitated sigh.

"What is it?"

They peered into my face closely, and I backed away.

"Is it true?" Yuka asked.

"What's true?"

"You told off Hojo!"

... How'd they know about last night? Don't tell me they formed the EYASKC - Eri Yuka Ayumi Spy on Kagome Club.

"Um... how'd you know?"

"Girl, rumors are flying all over the school!" Ayumi exclaimed. I let out a gasp.

"But, how'd they find out!"

"We don't know."

I ran off down the hallway.

* * *

I didn't know why I ran. But I just wanted to. I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into someone I didn't want to see right now. 

Hojo.

I stared up at his eyes. They looked horribly sad. I backed away from him, and continued to walk towards the girls' restroom. But before I could go further, I felt a bold grip on my wrist.

"Look, Hojo, I don't want to talk about last night. Everything I said, I really meant it. So, please. Let go of me now."

Immediatly, he let go. And I continued to walk.

* * *

Well, that day turned out to be not too bad. I'm walking home, and I see Inuyasha racking the leaves. I ran to him and embraced him. He smiled down at me and gave me a soft peck on my temple. Seeing him makes my day lighter. 

"So, you ready to go back?" He asked me.

"Yep! Just let me grab some stuff..."

"What stuff do you need? We're only there for a couple of hours."

"Right, right. Okay... well are we going now then?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walked towards the well house, and jumped down into the mystical well.

* * *

**_End POV..._**

* * *

Sango was preparing a light meal. Kaede was making some herbs and Miroku was playing with Shipou. They all turned their heads when Inuyasha and Kagome appeared at the front. Shippou let out a huge cry of happiness and jumped into Kagome's arms and snuggled. Miroku gave Inuyasha a wink, and Inuyasha bonked Miroku's head. Sango just shook her head. Kaede just placed her just-made medicine onto Miroku's bump on his head.

"Kagome-Chan! How's everything?" Sango asked. I saw her smile, and I smiled back.

"I'm good! Thanks. And you?"

"Everything's fine. Miroku's just been more ofa lecher lately. But everything's fine."

"That's good to hear. We won't be staying for long though..."

"I see. So, anything happened? Shall we go to the hot springs?"

"Good idea."

Inuyasha nodded in approval, and sat down beside Miroku.

* * *

"Ahh, this feels great!" Kagome sighed in bliss. Sango was staring at her in disbelief.

Blinking, Kagome asked, "What?"

Sango coughed. "Enough stalling. What happened?"

"What happened?"

"Kagome-Chan! What happened between you and Inuyasha!"

"Ehem.." Kagome turned a little pink.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, you know... "

"Yes... ?"

"We er, did stuff... "

"I see I see. May I ask what kind of stuff?"

"Sango-Chan!"

"Okay, okay." Sango smirked at her friend. Atleast, Kagome and Inuyasha were together now.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is such a stupid, short, pointless chapter! But I just wanted you to know I'm alive. If you all can see, I wrote a one-shot on behalf of my apologies! So check it out. It's called PHASE.

Anyways you see that tiny tiny...purdy purple button down there? You know wanna press it. We all know you do.

V

V

V

V

...I'll give you a cookie. '

V  
V  
V  
V

Thank you!

V

BTW, if you havn't read up there it would be much appreciated if you could visit my poems since I suck at writing stories, I'd like to know what you think of my poems! Just go to my profile.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah! They're really good...so check'em out!

Yep! You heard the man! And if you didn't review...

V  
V  
V

Press that buuton, press that buuton, press that buttonbutton press that buuton...


End file.
